Qui Sème La Haine
by Aigie-san
Summary: "Il éprouvait un plaisir dénué de toute culpabilité d'avoir ainsi ce fils à papa à sa merci. Il ricanait, gloussait, riait sans honte aucune de voir, non pas une horreur dégoûtée mais une horreur terrifiée déformer les traits, repeindre la chair et noyer les iris de cet immonde petit prétentieux qui croyait mériter d'avoir la Terre entière à ses pieds." [Genderbend SabrinaxChloé]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à** **Thomas Astruc.**

 **/!\ POUR UN PUBLIC AVERTI /!\**

 **SCÈNES POUVANT CHOQUER LES TROP JEUNES LECTEURS**

 **(Rating revu à la hausse sur les conseils des lectrices/lecteurs.)  
**

 **Qui Sème La Haine…**

Il éprouvait un plaisir dénué de toute culpabilité d'avoir ainsi ce fils à papa à sa merci. Il ricanait, gloussait, riait sans honte aucune de voir, non pas une horreur dégoûtée mais une horreur terrifiée déformer les traits, repeindre la chair et noyer les iris de cet immonde petit prétentieux qui croyait mériter d'avoir la Terre entière à ses pieds. Celui qui se pensait le prédateur au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire avait désormais la pomme d'Adam qui allait et venait au rythme de ses difficiles déglutitions et qui donnait une folle envie au gibier devenu chasseur de croquer férocement dedans. Ce qu'il fit, arrachant un cri de surprise et de souffrance à sa victime. Celle-ci se débattit, tentant d'échapper à la morsure rageuse et vorace, mais son agresseur avait bien plus de force qu'elle. Alors ce jeune homme à l'enveloppe physique aussi belle que son âme était laide se mit à sangloter, à supplier d'une voix étranglée ;

-Pitié… Pitié, j'ai mal, j'ai peur… Sébastien, arrête…

Le dénommé Sébastien, un adolescent roux aux yeux verts et aux ridiculement imposantes lunettes ne daigna lâcher la gorge qu'il maltraitait que pour y faire glisser sa langue, remontant jusqu'à la joue du blond platine avant de déposer un baiser moqueur au coin d'un des yeux bleus. Il poussa une sorte de ronronnement de satisfaction.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait, Claude-sale-petite-pute-Bourgeois, de ne plus avoir le contrôle ?

Et, l'air soudainement aussi froid que la glace, il s'éloigna de son « meilleur ami » pour mieux enfoncer son poing dans cet insupportable minois. Le blond s'effondra dans un jappement terrorisé de douleur puis, une main sur son nez en sang, fixa sur Sébastien un regard empli d'effroi tandis que, recroquevillé sur le sol, il voyait le rouquin se changer en bête sauvage vengeresse le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Ses vêtements de premier de la classe ne faisaient qu'ajouter un contraste plus effrayant encore.

-Tu as fait du mal à tellement de personnes ! L'accusa le garçon aux multiples taches de rousseur. Si souvent ! Et depuis toujours ! Tu n'as toujours su qu'écraser, humilier, et détruire ! Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un stupide manipulateur incapable d'accomplir quoi que ce soit seul et usant sans scrupule de sa richesse, de la position de son père pour affirmer sa puissance illégitime ! Et tu as eu l'orgueil supplémentaire de croire que personne ne se révolterait jamais ? Tu as eu l'orgueil insultant d'imaginer que ça ne t'exploserait jamais à la figure ? Tu n'as jamais témoigné de respect ou d'affection sincère à qui que ce soit ! Pas même à moi qui suis à tes côtés depuis toujours ! Je n'étais qu'un outil parmi tant d'autres ! Pourtant, j'ai naïvement pensé pendant des années et des années que tu m'accordais un je ne sais quoi auquel nul autre n'avait droit ! Mais j'ai fini par ouvrir les yeux. Je me suis préparé. J'ai patiemment attendu mon heure. Et le moment est venu. Je vais te rendre coup pour coup. Je vais te soumettre à moi.

Sébastien frémissait d'excitation. Claude était là, tremblant, pleurant, saignant… Il allait le faire gémir, le faire hurler. Personne ne l'entendrait ; le film d'action qui passait s'époumonait dans le home-cinéma de la luxueuse chambre du blond. Le rouquin fit un pas en avant, avec une expression de malsaine et menaçante jubilation.

Claude couina.

-A-Attends ! Quoi que j'aie fait, quoi que j'aie dit, je suis désolé !

Sébastien se pétrifia.

-Tu es… « désolé » ? Parce que tu crois…, commença-t-il déconcerté avant de rugir ; QUE J'EN AI QUOI QUE CE SOIT A FOUTRE DE TA DÉSOLATION ?!

Il se força à respirer calmement puis railla.

-T'auras jamais assez d'une vie pour te racheter de tout ce que tu as fait et dit qui doive être puni. Et comme personne n'a les couilles de rendre au précieux fi-fils du maire la monnaie de sa pièce, c'est moi qui vais m'en charger. Passionnément.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire ?…, s'enquit l'autre jeune homme, d'une voix blanche.

Le rouquin pouffa, pointant du doigt sa virilité qui formait une bosse pourtant évidente entre ses jambes.

-T'as pas remarqué ? Je vais te la mettre, tout simplement. Et je ne vais pas du tout m'encombrer de préliminaires. Je vais te faire mal, et pendant que tu souffriras, moi, je prendrai mon pied. Juste retour des choses, non ?

Les lèvres asséchées par sa respiration affolée, le cœur battant à tout rompre, le blond comprit, mais trop tard, qu'à force de briser les gens, il ne pouvait que finir par se couper avec les morceaux. Alors il continuait à pleurer, pour lui, oui, mais aussi pour Sébastien, si doux, si timide, et qu'il avait changé en monstre.

 _« Il vaut mieux que ça. »_ Songea amèrement Claude. _« Il vaut tellement mieux que ça. Tellement mieux que moi. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me sauver et le sauver avec ? »_

Du sang plein la bouche, le blond sourit presque paisiblement derrière sa main.

 _« Il ne peut pas y avoir crime s'il y a consentement mutuel. »_

C'est pourquoi, quand l'autre jeune homme vint chevaucher son corps, Claude se redressa pour l'enlacer.

-S'il te plaît… S'il te plaît, Sébastien… Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras. Je t'appartiendrai. Mais ne me fais plus mal. Ne me hais pas. S'il reste encore un peu du toi de notre enfance, du toi de notre collège, du toi de notre lycée qui s'achève… là, quelque part… Dis-lui… que je regrette. Dis-lui… que je ne veux pas le perdre. Dis-lui… que je l'aime.

Le rouquin ne fut pas attendri par cette déclaration à laquelle il ne croyait qu'à moitié ; il était plutôt fasciné par la facilité avec laquelle il avait poussé sa cible dans ses derniers retranchements, la contraignant sans réelle peine à abandonner sa fierté insolente, sa feinte dignité. Il avait soumis le blond en quelques coups et cris… Par une vulgaire pression.

 _« C'est à ce faible que j'ai obéi tout ce temps ? »_ Réalisa brutalement Sébastien, abasourdi. _« C'est ce faible que j'admirais et craignais ? »_

Sa colère et son ressentiment n'en furent que plus grands, plus violents. Il repoussa Claude, le plaquant au sol.

-Tu n'es qu'un masque, qu'un coquillage un peu joli ! Tout sonne creux et faux, chez toi ! Où sont passés tes longs discours, tes lourdes menaces ? Tu dis que tu m'aimes ? Encore une de tes plaisanteries de mauvais goût ! Je ne me laisserai pas avoir ! Tu n'échapperas pas au destin que j'ai écrit pour toi ! Je vais te baiser, Claude Bourgeois ! Je vais te baiser, te mettre à genoux devant moi, planter mes dents dans ta chair, partout, te saigner, te prendre à t'en briser le dos, te remplir avec ma semence, te marquer au fer rouge de mon existence pour que jamais, JAMAIS, tu ne sois en mesure d'oublier ce jour ! Pour que tu y repenses chaque minute, à lui, à moi, avec toujours plus d'épouvante ! Que tu le maudisses, et moi avec ! Pour que mon image et mes mots ne s'effacent jamais de ton esprit ! Pour que tu aies toujours l'impression d'entendre ma voix résonner dans ton crâne ! Pour que tu aies toujours la sensation de ma présence en toi ! Pour que, jamais, comme moi, tu ne puisses te reconstruire.

[… … …]

Mathieu Dupain-Cheng, depuis toujours, tombait dans la classe du connard de service qui prenait alors les traits de Claude Bourgeois. Comme un fait exprès, après le collège, ils avaient choisi le même lycée, et les mêmes options, tous deux intéressés par la mode et la création. Chaque matin, lorsqu'il voyait le blond entrer dans la classe, il soupirait de désespoir à l'idée de la journée de merde qui s'annonçait et des innombrables envies de meurtre qu'il allait devoir réprimer. Mais ce lundi-là, les choses furent différentes.

Son ennemi de toujours entra d'une démarche mal assurée, en se faisant tout petit. Il avait un gros pansement sur le nez, et, en plein été, portait des vêtements chauds, dont une grosse écharpe. Personne ne lui adressa la parole, mais tous le regardaient en biais. Il s'assit avec difficulté, grimaçant, avant de jeter des regards inquiets autour de lui, rentrant la tête dans les épaules et forçant la toux d'une maladie imaginaire. Tout le monde savait que si Claude avait été malade, il serait tranquillement resté chez lui à se faire dorloter.

Alors que les uns et les autres retournaient à leurs conversations, profitant du temps qu'il leur restait avant l'arrivée du professeur, le sino-français garda les yeux rivés sur le blond, l'observant avec attention. Il tremblait, transpirait, et semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes. Lorsqu'il sortit ses affaires de cours et que son cahier lui glissa des doigts comme s'il avait été enduit d'huile, Mathieu se leva, déménageant à côté du fils du maire qui sursauta.

-J'ai pas mes affaires, mentit l'autre élève pour expliquer son geste.

Un Claude dans son état normal ne pouvait que l'envoyer bouler en se payant sa tête ; c'était ce qu'attendait le sino-français pour retourner à sa place habituelle. Mais le blond ramassa avec peine son cahier puis sortit sa trousse, l'ouvrant au milieu de la table, sans un mot, mais dans un consentement visible de partage. Les pensées de Mathieu s'emballèrent. Est-ce que son camarade avait eu un accident, ou est-ce qu'on lui avait diagnostiqué une maladie grave dans le week-end ? Est-ce qu'il avait perdu un membre de sa famille ? Jusqu'à quel point ce qui s'était passé était grave pour qu'il se retrouve dans cet état ? Le sino-français se sentait vraiment mal pour lui mais c'est une mine stupéfaite plus que peinée qu'il afficha lorsque Claude demanda, nez bas ;

-Est-ce que… Tu as gardé contact avec les autres de la classe, au collège ?

-O-Ouais, pourquoi ?

-Parce que… je voud-… J'aimerais… m'excuser.

-T'excuser ?…, répéta Mathieu, certain que son cœur pouvait lâcher d'un moment à l'autre.

-Oui… S'il te plaît…

-S'il te plaît ?…, bissa-t-il encore.

Le blond releva la tête, ses yeux véhiculant sa muette interrogation et sa maigre certitude d'avoir une réponse. C'est là que le sino-français entraperçut la morsure profonde sur la gorge de son camarade. Il manqua d'air un instant, puis souffla ;

-Qui t'as fait ça ?…

Claude parut ne pas comprendre puis il se décolora et resserra son écharpe fébrilement.

-Ce n'est rien… Rien du tout…

-C'est carrément quelque chose, insista Mathieu, lui aussi plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée.

-C'est pas grave… C'est de ma faute…

-De ta faute ? Qui tu protèges ? Et pourquoi ?

Le sino-français était halluciné. Mais il comprit à l'instant où il prononçait ces mots de quoi il en retournait. Parce que le blond n'avait aucun courroux dans le regard. Juste du chagrin, mais aussi de l'espoir. Et il souriait doucement. Un sourire de pardon d'un repenti. Il aimait. Sans doute pour la première fois de sa vie. Il aimait à tout accepter.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Bon, à l'origine, j'étais partie pour écrire du genderbend NathanielxMarinette, mais que voulez-vous, les voies de l'inspiration sont impénétrables. '-' Cela dit, je n'en démords pas, je veux écrire sur ce couple hétéro -oui, c'est moi qui dis ça- parce que je veux travailler plus sérieusement sur le triangle amoureux NathanielxMarinettexAdrien et-… Et on m'informe dans l'oreillette que tout le monde s'en tape et qu'en plus c'est hors-sujet. Donc, revenons à nos moutons. Franchement. Je ne peux blairer ni Chloé ni Sabrina, mais après que leur relation ait un peu été développée dans l'épisode sur Antibug, je me suis dit qu'elles pourraient former un couple sympa. Sauf que leurs têtes ne me reviennent absolument pas. Et Dieu créa le genderbend. Puis, saisissant mon stylo et mon carnet parce que j'avais la flemme d'allumer mon ordinateur car il était tard, j'ai commencé à composer cette histoire où la domination s'inverse. Je voulais faire payer à Chl-… à Claude toutes les saloperies qu'il avait commises en renversant la balance, tout en lui donnant une certaine âme et même en le posant en victime, parce que, me faites pas dire ce que j'ai pas dit, le comportement de Sébastien mérite pas vraiment une médaille, hein. Mais je voulais aussi montrer le besoin qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre, aussi destructeur pour eux deux soit-il. J'espère donc que cette histoire de haine amoureuse, d'amour vengeur, vous aura plu ! *part en grommelant* Et maintenant j'ai envie d'écrire du ChloéxMarinette, eh bah j'suis pas rendue...  
**


End file.
